20,000 Leagues Beyond the Impossible
by Uskius
Summary: Far into the future, two men come into Soul Society. One, after a long imprisonment; the other, from the world of the living. Tragedies and destinies come full circle, and the chain of events is set into motion by a single random thought. A long oneshot.


**-19,985-**

It started with a taco. The various seasonings of the beef, the sauce, the tomatoes and lettuce, the cheese, all held together in a crunchy shell. It had been the most random thought to ever enter the disgraced captain's mind, but he ate it up with relish, then later with a mental soda and milkshake.

_I learned my lesson from that debacle with Kurosaki. No wheels within wheels, illusions within illusions... only the meat, lettuce, cheese, and taco shell. They shall eat up the deception and excrete it screaming from their flaming-_ The echoes of careful footfalls reached Aizen; close behind were faint murmurs of conversation. _Feculent mortals come to gawk?_

"...And this is Aizen. Nearly twenty thousand years ago blah blah blah, insert lecture here." The shinigami motioned for his new apprentice to take a look. The surprisingly small young woman had heavy bags under her startlingly sharp black eyes, and messy dark hair. "He's pretty harmless, he just sits there all day and doesn't say anything. But according to ancient tradition, if you hear a commotion from the area of his cell, sorting it out and reporting it becomes your top priority. Got that?"

Not taking her eyes off Aizen, she nodded. "Yes, Uzumaki-san..."

The Third Seat of Squad Two adjusted his headband. "Alright. Let's head back up..."

Aizen eyed the new shinigami with what appeared to be dull interest, but was really ravenous delight. _The final herb in the beef seasoning..._

**-On a lonely mountaintop somewhere on Earth-**

"I never stopped believing, Boota..." Simon took up a back stance, aiming his drill-tipped staff at the sky. "And I couldn't... after Kamina, and Nia... I know they're waiting. I believe it, like he believed in me." A tear threatened to spill from Simon's eye, and there was a sad smile on his face as it trickled down. "It's time to pierce the heavens!" Summoning every ounce of his Spiral Energy, the mountain rumbled and quaked as the drill tip began to revolve. The fabric of the air thrummed with power, and streaks of the sky shrank in and twisted around the drill. As he gave one final roar and leapt from the mountain the heavens broke open, and Simon the Digger passed from the Earth.

**-19,990-**

Headmaster Kenzei looked into the young man's eyes, seeing the whole of his past and glimpses of his bright future. _Found in Jiiha District of Rukongai... wiped out half a city block with his arrival, or so they said... even from all the way out there, Captain-Commander Balsa sensed him. It did him good to be discovered so early. Took to learning a shinigami's way's like a bird to the sky... hasn't looked back since his first day here; always throwing himself headfirst into training... What's that phrase of his? "Go beyond the impossible", yes. Well, he's certainly got the power. It's only a matter of time before his control is complete... one of my greatest honors training him..._ Kenzei took a breath. _A future captain, surely. And from there, who knows..._

"Shimon of Jiiha District, think over your answer."

"It'll always be yes, Kenzei-san." Shimon smiled.

Kenzei allowed himself to return the grin. "Then I welcome you to the Gotei Thirteen."

**-The Maggot's Nest-**

The silent conversation continued. Sakura Nishimoto stood across from Aizen's cell, one hand on her zanpakuto and the other tucked into her uniform's sash. There was a slight smile in the corners of Aizen's eyes, to which Sakura very slightly smirked.

Soon after assuming control of Uzumaki's long-held position of Third Seat, a vacancy in the Vice Captain position opened up. Although her Captain had quietly urged her to take the job Sakura remained as the head jailer, holding a secret desire to serve there until Aizen was released. _He still hasn't spoken a word... just the smallest gestures..._

_Only a mayfly to me... but an adequate enough way to pass the time... the jailer, right? Not even as tall as Kuchiki was. Heh._ Aizen gave a barely perceptible nod, and Sakura's eyes flickered to her left before giving her own miniscule tilt of the head and turning to leave.

**-20,000-**

_"-and his rise continued, until his glorious crowning as the new Kenpachi not a year after his graduation. Already a legend, we wait to see if he will claim his place with Yamamoto, Unohana, Nobunaga, and Kasuga; if his reign as Kenpachi will match that of Zaraki and Kusajishi-"_ Shimon snorted at this. _If even Yachiru herself would not serve past Zaraki's time..._ He continued reading. _"There was the mythical Winter War for Yamamoto, the Vasto Lordes Unohana rebuffed, but what for the newest Kenpachi? Will he withstand another Hellflower Plot, or Ryoka Invasion? Already he is known for taking on Menos Grande single-handedly, unarmed even-_ Shimon chuckled and skipped to the next paragraph. _"-but for his fame, we would know precious little about Gurren Lagann- though understandably the mighty blade scarcely needs to be released when wielded by one so powerful. Here are three little known facts about it he revealed to us: __**1:**__ 'It's not merely being in my presence while he's released that causes spontaneous combustion, that's an ability of his: raising the temperature of whatever he strikes.' __**2:**__ 'His Bankai does NOT cause protonic reversal on contact; it really doesn't take much to figure that out. However, all bets are off for a Giga Drill Breaker...' _ Shimon grinned, and his eyes hopped down to the next feature. _"He's still single, ladies! Here are a few words from his 'Bro'(that's Vice Captain, for the uninformed) about what the Kenpachi's looking for in a woman:"_ Shaking his head, Shimon tossed the issue of Seiretei Communication Monthly onto his desk.

_It's true I'm strong- maybe even the strongest since good ol' Kasuga- but I'm a man before I'm a shinigami, and I'm not invincible..._ Shimon searched through his memories, but still could not recall anything from before his crash landing in Jiiha District. _There was someone... he? Yes..._ Heaving a sigh, Shimon picked his feet of the desk and leaned forwards to rest his elbows on it, and flipped the magazine open to a random page: _"Blast From the Past? As some of you history buffs may know, it was this day twenty thousand years ago Sousuke Aizen was incarcerated in the Maggot's Nest, and his release is scheduled for three o'clock this afternoon..."_

**-The Royal Pavillion-**

"I have chosen her."

Ayumu Kasuga, Captain of the Royal Guard and former Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, dared a furtive glance at her master. "Already, Your Highness?"

There was a distinct playful tone in the King of Soul Society's voice. "Time, Captain Kasuga: it's been over two thousand years by their reckoning." The king reached up and plucked a cherry flower petal drifting past on the breeze, and beheld it for a moment. "She is beautiful, though she does not see herself in that manner as I have; a keen mind and loyal spirit, a dynamic sense of justice-" The king looked over their shoulder to Ayumu. "-and a shinigami, as you once were."

Ayumu felt her king's smile on her, daring a response before her thoughts had been set in order. "...An intriguing choice, sir." _Will she have her hair done as Queen Chiyo did? That would be something..._

"No," The king answered to Ayumu's thought. "I feel it's time to establish a new tradition, Captain Kasuga. The more things stay the same, the more I find myself wanting to change them. Enough of the puffed up noble families and marrying a stuffed shirt with an ego the size of Soul Society, enough of the whores who think they're entitled to something they don't even deserve... it's high time for a change, Captain Kasuga, and she is the perfect place to start." The king stood, face obscured in shade. "Come, it's time to partake of tea and chumpits..."

**-20,001-**

"That will be one hundred eighty Kan, thank you." Aizen deposited the shinigami's paper note and coins into the register.

The next shinigami in line was a younger man with deep brown eyes, a fashionable amount of stubble and short fuzzy hair. "A Number Two, soft shell, please." His eyes wandered over to a nearby booth and found Kenpachi Shimon wolfing down a deep-fried chalupa. "He come here often?"

"The Kenpachi's a regular," Aizen lied, with a smile.

"Pretty sweet." The shinigami handed the exact change to Aizen, and was handed a ready-to-go soft shell taco in a basket, along with a medium cup.

Aizen could not help but let a smile creep onto his face. After having been absent from Soul Society's culture for so long, tacos were considered outlandishly exotic and tasty- Taco Aizen was a smashing success, and in just a few months the business had made enough to open up locations all over the Court of Pure Souls. The next customer in line only made him smile more. _Four years early... I'll have to play this carefully, to have her properly aligned for future maneuvers._

Sakura Nishimoto's obsidian orbs fixed on the number seven feature of the menu, then back on Aizen. He nodded, rung up her order, placed her Kan in the register's dividers without taking his eyes off her. Aizen's brown eyes casually slid to Shimon's booth, and he marginally raised his eyebrow as they came back to Sakura. She raised a brow of her own and shrugged discreetly before walking over to sit across from the Kenpachi. Aizen made eye contact with her again, and nodded back towards the menu. Sakura nodded, and much to the barely disguised fury of the other females in Taco Aizen, timidly began a conversation with Shimon.

Aizen chuckled to himself. _A silly little game..._ In the whole time they had been acquainted, the two had never spoken a word to each other. "Welcome to Taco Aizen..."

**-The Maggot's Nest-**

Her stomach at its full capacity, Sakura returned from her lunch break. _Not nearly the mythical figure he's made out to be... actually, aside from his spiritual pressure being like a faint fire, I'd even go so far as to say he's normal... almost. I've got a deep stomach, but not a hollow leg- his metabolism must be off the charts..._ Sakura wordlessly received her set of keys from her deputy at the door, and walked back into the Nest. _"Welcome to Taco Aizen..." Such a smooth, rich, voice. Like the narrator of a play, or a conscience. Heh, who would have guessed Silent Aizen had a golden-_

"You smell like enchiladas again," Noted a burly inmate.

"Thanks for noticing, Todoh. And you still smell like stale sweat and urine."

Todoh laughed uproariously. "Aw, look guys! She really _does_ love me!-"

"Can it, Todoh." Sakura interrupted, dropping her goofy smile. "Save it for the next shift; I've got rounds to make." With a last withering glare at Todoh and his four cronies, Sakura pivoted away and continued her perambulation.

**-Near Squad Ten's building's that night-**

"I heard he's dating the Third Seat from Squad Two!"

"Sayoko Shinozaki, you liar! Why would he lower himself to that level?" Kallen tripped over her own foot, but righted herself before falling. She giggled, and leaned on Sayoko's shoulder.

"No, no it's true! I saw them sitting together at lunch, and Aizen himself said it'd been going on for about three weeks-"

"Three weeks?"

"Those Squad Two women are always sneaky..."

"I know, but... really? Just the Third Seat? He could do better than that, like for example a certain extremely beautiful Vice Captain, or- or even Captain-Commander Balsa, dammit! Everyone _knows_ she's in love with him!"

"And everyone _knows_ that's more like from a mother to son. She's nearly fifteen hundred years old, and he's what, sixteen?"

"B'argh! That doesn't matter. It's like he's personally insulting his fans by dating her, some no-name ninja chick... and you said Third Seat, right? Who even knows what she gets up to with those inmates..." Kallen scowled, dark thoughts clouding her face.

_Heavier than she looks..._ "Well... let's finish this later. We don't want to be late for Captain Ranperuji's birthday party..."

"My birthday what?" Captain Ranperuji said, strolling out from the shadows near the front door to the main office.

"AH!" _It was supposed to be a surprise!_

"Um, uh- it uh..." Kallen stammered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

_Relax, I already knew. There's not much you're going to get past me. _"Nevermind," He said to Sayoko. "Let's get Vice Captain Kouzuki inside before she passes out on the sidewalk again..."

**-The Maggot's Nest-**

"Follow the smell of tacos," Todoh whispered in a hoarse voice. _This is it, this is the day. That enchilada bitch will get what's coming to her. _Eyes darting hither and to, Todoh flattened himself against the wall to listen for footsteps, then carried on sniffing quietly. _That new guy Shinji said he got busted after starting a racket in "Captain Shimon's" name. So I may have never trusted anyone with the last name Ikari, but guess who's gonna get blamed for our escape, Nishimoto?_

Jotaro Kujo, who'd been responsible for training the rest of Todoh's followers in hand-to-hand combat in preparation for the attempt, lightly laid a hand on Todoh's shoulder. "The air... it smells fresher up here."

Todoh bobbed his head, and spoke in a low voice. "So who's ready? From here on there's no turning back. We go on, full throttle after this. We may have not followed _their_ ways before, but this is _our_ life, a path we beat out with our own hands. We're gonna show 'em if you leave enough maggots alone, eventually you'll deal with flies; we're gonna show them real men don't give up on freedom even when it's taken away from them! This is what every worm they throw in here hopes for, the dream of the brave! They may lock us away and call us maggots but oh, we'll show _them_ what's up! Who the hell do they think we are?"

Springing from the cave entrance, they ran up on the door wardens. The first one they managed to surprise and subdue with their numbers, but the second prepared himself and landed a fierce blow to Todoh's stomach. His accomplices ran around him; the guard attempted to keep up and turn to pick them off one by one but Jotaro snuck to the door warden's left and caught his arm. The right arm was soon trapped, and Todoh recovered and landed a swift combination of punches to the warden's head, knocking him out.

They heard the locks tumbling open, and Todoh motioned them behind the door. The outside warden entered, leading with his zanpakuto. Todoh grasped the warden's hand and swiftly turned the blade against them, cutting the warden down and throwing the door wide open. The other warden had inexplicably flash stepped away. Holding the sword aloft, Todoh turned to all the other inmates and pointed out the door, screaming "GO! GO! GO!"

**-Just Outside Squad Twelve's Grounds-**

_-and she just happens to be the jailer! Sakura Nishimoto, heh. She looks more the bookish type to me, with eyes like that... what are those bags under her eyes carrying? Yikes- easy on the poetry, Shimon! Ha ha ha... said she'd be at Taco Aizen tomorrow... maybe we'll finally finish that Yamamoto versus Kasuga argument._ Shimon looked up, and saw a few shinigami heading his way from Squad Twelve's grounds.

"Hey, Captain Saotome! What's up?"

In that oddly feminine way of his, Captain Ranma Saotome flipped his hair over his left shoulder. "Captain-Commander Balsa's asked me to question you about the Maggot's Nest break out early this morning."

"Wha- Maggot's Nest? How many escaped?"

"Oh, don't worry," Ranma laughed. "They were all apprehended within the hour." With a saucy grin, he walked closer to Shimon and said. "But what you might want to worry about what several of the inmates said: according to them, Third Seat Nishimoto has your heart locked up and threw away the key."

The pain was clear on Shimon's face, and he struggled to gather his wits. "That was uncalled for, Captain Saotome. You could have just said I'm biased towards her because we're dating."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Shrugging, Ranma rambled on. "More to the point, the inmates implied you were using her to free a certain person. A man who was apparently running an illegal business under your direction."

The pained expression returned to Shimon's face. "You don't understand, Sakura is nothing like that! She would rather face me in battle than set a prisoner free!"

"Love can make the mind do strange things, Captain Shimon. Perhaps this was something she wanted to do secretly for you, knowing you'd object if she told you-" Shimon grabbed Ranma's collar and jerked him in. "Hey, let go!"

"No!" Shimon yelled, shaking Ranma's uniform collar. "No, you listen to _me!_ If there was one thing I could believe in, it would be her. She takes on a job no one else would touch, every _day _she deals with the worst-"

"You're only making yourself look guiltier by defending her! And let go- Tenchi! Akane! Don't just stand there!" Ranma's two officer's launched forwards and attempted to free their captain, but a death glare from Shimon stopped them in place.

He waved a hand at them, saying "Restrain!" The low level binding spell took effect and they dropped to their knees, arms wrenched behind their backs.

"How _dare_ you lay a hand on my officers-"

"Hand? _Hand?_ Do you _really_ want to see what I could do if I actually _touch_ them?" Shimon roughly tossed Ranma away, and paced towards a small pond between the two squads. "Since I've become a shinigami, I've trained and fought a hard as I could- but I never really knew why. So I walk around, everyone worshipping me as this god, and by chance I meet this person who works in a nest of maggots keeping this place safe, without a word of thanks! And then I realized that's what this is about, what I'm fighting for, who I'm fighting for! I couldn't turn my back to that." Shimon swiveled to face Ranma. "I've said all I need to say. Now get off my squad's grounds."

The captain of Squad Twelve slowly drew his zanpakuto. "...an order's an order. I'm going to have to bring you to Captain-Commander Balsa for further questioning."

"Here's a question, Captain Saotome: what are you worth, the things you love or the people you hurt?"

"...I'm the one asking questions here, Kenpachi. So what's your answer?"

"My answer? Who the Hell do you think I am?" In one motion Shimon drew his sword and raised it to the heavens. "Break through the dream, Gurren Lagann!" A blinding bolt of emerald fire zig-zagged down from the heavens to strike Gurren Lagann, a shockwave of heat and sparks thundering out. The blade was minimally larger, but the pommel of the purple wrapped handle flared into the perforated end of an exhaust pipe.

Though Tenchi and Akane were looking on in abject terror, Ranma leapt up and began a life-threateningly acrobatic assault. Shimon did his best to dodge and side step but the nearly random contortions and twists were hard to evade. The swirling sweeps and strikes surrounded Shimon in a symphony of steel. The Kenpachi had little choice but to make blade to blade contact to defend himself. Bit by bit it became clear Ranma was growing uncomfortable, heat rolling off his zanpakuto. _I've put enough heat in-_ "Double Spiral Throw!" Completely disregarding a swipe to his chest, Shimon took a baseball swing at Ranma that sent the captain flipping over backwards high into the air, before spiraling down headfirst into the pond. He exploded on contact with the water, and again more violently as he sunk below the surface- a geyser-like eruption of steam and water.

However, Ranma Saotome was not a Gotei Thirteen captain for nothing. Being the head of the Research and Development Department, he'd taken the liberty of performing certain experiments and operations upon himself that bequeathed an abundance of stamina and durability. The chill of the pond water sharply contrasted his burning skin, and roiling insides. It seemed as if the explosions had knocked- _No, no! The reaction CAN'T be taking place now, this is the WORST possible time! Gh- AAAAH!_ He felt his organs shift, and some melt away, only to be replaced by different formations of flesh not commonly found in his gender...

**-Taco Aizen-**

A few people had heard the explosions, but everyone sensed the distinct increase in spiritual pressure. "He's... resisting arrest? I thought I asked Captain Saotome not to use force..." Captain-Commander Balsa massaged the graying hair at her temples as she sighed. "Come, Nishimoto-san," She said, tying her hair into a ponytail as she always did before battle. "We should intervene before things get too far out of hand."

"I'm sorry..." With a small grunt, Sakura thrust a palm at Captain-Commander Balsa. Handcuffs of a spiky spiritual energy closed on her wrists. The Captain-Commander looked up in surprise, and eyebrow raised in question.

_I knew she was proficient in the Binding Arts, but..._ "Nishimoto-san...?"

"I already failed you once today, Captain-Commander. This is something I have to do myself." Giving her superior a last regretful look, Sakura turned and left the lobby.

The shinigami with the fashionable amount of stubble and short fuzzy hair stood. "Someone get after her! You can't just restrain the Captain-Commander and run off to take on _Kenpachi Shimon_ and get away with it!" There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the customers.

"Settle down," Balsa said. "I estimate her to be at around point five, so she should be fine until I catch up." This further shocked the patrons, to hear the Captain-Commander use the highly informal Kasuga Scale of Power- and that a mere Third Seat was halfway up. It was theorized most captains were at 0.6 Kasugas.

Meanwhile, Aizen was having a hard time keeping a straight face. _Already, the beef is seasoned._ The owner of Taco Aizen cleared his throat. "I'll pursue Miss Nishimoto. I've been training myself to become a shinigami again."_ As if I ever forgot._ "Please, everyone, relax and enjoy your meals. The situation will be taken care of." Taking a recently retrieved Kyoka Suigetsu from under the counter, Aizen removed his apron and nodded to Captain-Commander Balsa, then exited the building.

Taking a deep breath, Balsa closed her eyes and strained against her bonds...

**-Squad Eleven's grounds-**

Aizen touched down on the rooftop to Shimon's left, surveying the destruction left by the battle with Ranma. "The Captain-Commander herself follows me, Kenpachi Shimon. You've taken this too far, and it's time to stand down!"

_Aizen?_ "No, I've come too far and it's too late to stand down. We... we fight to keep this place in order and balanced, but do we even know what justice is anymore? Someone has to do something about that!"

"That's not your role to play, Kenpachi. Not Captain-Commander Balsa's, not anyone's! Not even Kasuga herself could find true justice!" _This is almost too easy._

"No true justice? Well then you don't know me! I'm about to take justice beyond the impossible!" Thrusting Gurren Lagann high into the air, Shimon yelled "BANKAI!" Flames spewed from Gurren Lagann's pommel, propelling Shimon skywards in a blazing spiral. The fires cloaked the Kenpachi in a ball of explosions, circling around him and finally bursting in a massive blast. "Bankai! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!" With a slash, the blade was sheathed in flames and smoke puffed from the handlebar exhuast pipe style guard and pommel.

_This__ is what I came to see. Those red sunglasses, metallic uniform... I shall enjoy this sprinkling of lettuce. _Aizen feigned astonishment, and lamented, "If that is how you wish to do this... Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" Aizen jumped up to meet Shimon and battle directly for a moment, but after one lazy swing of his was blocked he nearly dropped Kyoka Suigetsu, the heat of his blade increased to a severely uncomfortable level. So his blade's illusory effects took his place, the mirage battle explosively raging across the rooftops of Squad Eleven. Stones melted, and then outright blew up when struck by Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as "Aizen" dodged, an entire building up in flames from another missed swing.

Sakura Nishimoto drew her zanpakuto, finally on the scene. _Shimon, what's he...? Doesn't he see Aizen just standing there- oh! _Using a flash step to come up a few feet behind him, Sakura whispered, "I see you, Aizen..." He slowly turned around, an expression of shock and fury on his countenance. "Justice is blind no longer. _Soar, White Wing!_" Light poured off the wakizashi, until the blade glowed and flashed, leaving behind a katana with no guard and a platinum sheen to the blade, and a gold habaki like two wings reaching towards the tip.

"Don't think for even a second you have any hope of defeating me," Aizen said, squinting.

Sakura returned the sentiment with a stare that nearly matched Aizen's. "This isn't about hope... Fluttering Eagle Strike!" White Wing began to hum, the blade oscillating thousands of times per second. Sakura darted forwards to run Aizen through, a piercing sound like a raptor's cry coming from White Wing- but he slipped the attack. Aizen suddenly turned and pointed a single finger behind Sakura.

Shimon finally had "Aizen" where he wanted him. "Haaah! _SPIRAL BURST!_" Like a torrent from Hell a river of fire streamed from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, straight towards Sakura-

**-Royal Pavillion-**

The Spirit King jumped, as if he had been frightened. "Captain Kasuga!" He touched his palm to her forehead, passing along the danger and its location. "Hurry down there and stop the altercation, I'll be along in a moment!" Flinging a hand to the side, a portal to Soul Society opened, the doors sliding apart.

Ayumu was halfway to her destination when she realized something. _"I'll be along in a moment!"_

**-Squad Eleven's grounds-**

Something had been bothering Shimon throughout his duel with "Aizen"; not the constant dodging, striking from blind spots, but what he saw. _The glasses... their heat vision's not picking anything up from Aizen! But there are two people over there... I'll go for the one backing away. Here we go- _"This ends NOW! Giga... DRILL... _BREAKER!_" The flames licking up the blade swirled and vanished, and an issuance like the fires of a spaceship launch came from the pommel and guard; all the while the blade had been expanding and revolving until it was a drill the size of a small house.

Aizen had been backpedaling away from Sakura, bringing her closer and closer to Shimon, for a moment such as this. Facing a Giga Drill Breaker from one direction and a swiftly approaching Fluttering Eagle Strike from the other, Aizen flash stepped out of the way and prepared himself for the explosion, closing his eyes. They had been closed for three seconds when he realized nothing had happened and he opened them.

In between Shimon and Sakura was a youthful woman with wide eyes and somewhat limp black hair, wearing the uniform of the royal guard. Sakura's Fluttering Eagle Strike was caught between two fingers of her left hand, and Shimon's Giga Drill Breaker was stopped with one finger of her right. "You should be thankful stopping this fight was all I was ordered to do."

"Indeed," Agreed Captain-Commander Balsa, appearing behind Sakura and gently pulling her away.

"My master will be here shortly, and he will resolve this." Briefly Ayumu imagined the Spirit King kicking a planet in half, with a leg made of pistols.

_What's going on down there? I've got a bad feeling about this..._ Shimon finally stopped his Giga Drill Breaker, and his eyes went wide with shock. "C- C- Captain-Commander Kasuga?"

Ayumu looked over to Sakura and Balsa. "They still remember me down here?"

Captain-Commander Balsa chuckled. "Yes, Kasuga-sama."

And then like an anvil, the other shoe dropped. As one, they all turned their heads and looked up to see the portal to the royal dimension open again, a bright light from the other side silhouetting a robed figure walking down from the heavens. After the aura of light faded and the portal closed, a handsome man with hazel eyes and midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail stepped between the captain of his guard and Aizen. "The worlds have shifted, Sousuke..."

A maelstrom of emotions stirred in Aizen. "_Father..._"

"It seems like every time I turn my back you're scheming to return home and overthrow me," He growled. "And again, you're crossing over boundaries you're not meant to pass... even the very same ones I banished you for..."

"_Boundaries?_ I am your _son_, and yet you denied me the only freedom I wanted!"

"...Because it was the only one that was not yours by right-"

"Shut that _anus_ above your throat, Harima Tougeika! How can one so removed from those he governs speak of rights?"

"Because I am the judge, jury, and executioner. Binding Art Number One Hundred: Black Cross!" From Aizen's back, three long and one short tendrils of black energy sprouted; two wrapped around Aizen's arms and spread them out to his side while the third wove in and around his legs; three red energy spikes pinned Aizen's hands and feet to the now solidified tendrils.

"Aaagh- raaaaaah! _DAAAAAAMN YOOOOOU!_" Screamed Aizen, eyes bulging.

"Your sins have finally caught up to you, Sousuke. _You_ are the one who's damned."

"So you mean to execute me? I've become immortal, Harima! Once again you prove your ignorance!"

Impossibly, a smirk appeared on the Spirit King's face. "Execute? Immortal? How incredibly naive." The king turn to face Ayumu and the others. "Evacuate as many people from behind him as you can while I'm reciting the incantation. Quickly!" As they raced off, the Spirit King faced Aizen again and began the recitation: "Voice that speaks in silence! Cry to the North, South, East and West; rouse the miracle and the sleeper, encircle the flaming heart! Shout, and break down the wall; whisper and wake the hurricane!" A fiercely shining orb of cerulean blue energy came into being in front of Harima, and hovered there.

"Hands without shadows, write upon the wall, seize the forgotten dream, draw upon the heavens! Strike forth in justice, peace, and truth! Ensnare the North and South, cast them to the East and West! Hands without shadows, snow white hands- encircle the silver waters! Caress, and still the flaming heart; come together and compress the barren earth into nothingness; reject, and deny the hand that feeds! Fist that cannot overcome! Open hand that cannot receive! Unite!" The king drew one finger from the cerulean orb counter-clockwise around to a point a third of a circle away to its lower right, where an intense golden yellow energy orb appeared.

"Flaming heart! Silver heart, wrought from nothingness where all screams for naught! Sing, to the North! Shout, to the West! Weep, to the East! Laugh, to the South! Proud heart, bow down to the earth, dream of darkness! Humble heart, leap for the heavens, cry for celestial lumination! Simple heart, partake of all knowledge, enshrine all secrets! Flaming heart, deny yourself and be still, reject yourself and shut out freedom, beat and incinerate all doubt! Harden yourself and turn away, pierce yourself and pour forth silver waters, open yourself and let loose the heavens!" Drawing his finger from the golden yellow orb down and around to the left, a starkly twinkling crimson energy orb appeared. The king drew his finger through all three orbs, connecting them with a line of blazing white energy. He thrust his arm into the circle, and an intricate pattern of white swirls and lines pulsed out from the circle, and the orbs shone brighter still.

"Disparate members, unified body! Mingle, and expand! Divided limbs, combine and arise! Warring triad, commune and ride out!" The pattern of white energy swirls and lines pulsed until they radiated harshly. The Spirit King raised his voice, so the others would know it was time. "Destructive Art Number Three Hundred and Forty-Seven: _Light of Judgement!_" A thin beam of golden light shot from his palm and pierced Aizen's chest, wisps of golden smoke rising from the area of contact. The orb of cerulean energy spiraled around the beam of light, soon trailed by the golden yellow and crimson orbs. They spiraled in tighter and ever faster, and suddenly the orbs blended with the golden light, expanding the beam and producing an exceedingly blinding ray of rainbow-colored energy. It connected with Aizen and washed over, around, and through him; when it connected with Squad Eleven's grounds it detonated like a second sun rising from the ground, bursting up to the clouds in like an early dream of mankind.

There was a deep silence. The black cross Aizen had been bound to crumbled and floated away on the breeze, no trace of Aizen or his whereabouts. Ayumu and the others had made it back just as the beam had been fired, and they opened their eyes now. "He's gone...?" Asked Sakura, cautiously.

"I should certainly hope so," Balsa answered.

Ayumu nodded her agreement. "A level higher than three forty-seven might have blown up the whole Court of Pure Souls."

Harima Tougeika turned to Sakura, and gesticulated towards the smoking ruins of Squad Eleven. "This is all you can hope for if you remain here, Sakura. A peace that extends no farther than your own hands, and justice as lasting as a spring blossom. Is that the kind of law that inspired you to become a shinigami?"

"No, Tougeika-sama..."

"There are higher ways," He said, slowly gravitating towards Sakura, "That have been opened for you. I am asking you, Sakura Nishimoto, to be my bride." He knelt down and took Sakura's hand, kissing it. Blushing for the first time in her life, Sakura stared into Harima's eyes, seeing a certain quality in them she'd never seen before.

"I... accept your offer." Harima stood, and leaned down to kiss Sakura. The contact was awkward for her at first, but Sakura's lips eventually found their way into a more natural position, and she wrapped her arms around Harima's neck and pressed her lips deeper to his. Her heart sped up, and there was a light warmth that spread throughout her from her heart. Too soon(or so Sakura thought), they separated. Harima extended his hand, opening another portal to the royal dimension. Without looking back Sakura, Ayumu, and the Spirit King walked towards it.

_No, no no no..._ "Sakura...! _Saaaakuuuurraaaa!_" _This can't be happening..._ A tear threatened to spill from Shimon's eye, and there was a grimace on his face as it trickled down. Shimon took up a back stance, and aimed Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann at the portal. "It's time to pierce the heavens! Giga... Drill-"

Harima suddenly flash stepped in, grabbing Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's blade, looking deep into Shimon's eyes. "Captain Kasuga," He started, not looking away, "You now have an apprentice. He has proven to be exceptionally loyal and talented; train him well."

"Yes, Your Highness..." Ayumu nervously glanced at Shimon, then motioned for him to follow her. Realizing Gurren Lagann was in its sealed form again, Shimon sheathed it and exhaled heavily. Flash stepping ahead to join Ayumu and Sakura, Shimon and Harima led the way into the royal realm.

"So this is the heavens..." And abruptly, the portal closed.

****Author's Note****

I don't own any of the names I used here. I put so many familiar names in here to help with the large number of OC's. However, if it will enhance your reading experience, feel free to imagine the character's you associate those names with as being in the story. Now, Sakura's zanpakuto White Wing just about sits there and looks pretty, not doing much of anything. So a bit more info about it. _Type_: Melee. _Special Abilities: _It lends a significant increase to jumping and aerial maneuverability in its Shikai, as well as bonuses to acceleration and power. _Fluttering Eagle Strike:_ An attack unique to White Wing, and not general swordsmanship skills. Oscillating at 9786 times per second, it allows for absolutely absurd cutting power. At a high cost to stamina, the oscillation can be maintained for a few seconds.


End file.
